Time For You
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: They choose their own paths. but they choose to live together in love too. This 4 days...is just for you. A private moment between our paths.  My first HxH fic. Pairing KuroPika. R & R please    no flames


**TIME FOR YOU**

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely Kuropika^^

WARNING :

One-shot. OOC maybe. FemKura. Aku dapat idenya dari 1 sentences di my life journal, tapi aku rubah jadi bukan yaoi…karena aku belum sanggup bikin cerita yaoi!

Kurapika sibuk bercakap-cakap melalui ponselnya. Tangannya membuka-buka buku agenda yang terletak di pangkuannya.

"Apa? Tanggal 5 September?" Kurapika berkata. Setelah menemukan tanggal yang dimaksud di dalam lembaran kalender di agenda itu, ia segera melingkarinya. "Baiklah…Tuan Netero. Tapi kurasa tugasku yang sekarang masih akan memakan waktu yang agak lama, mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Setelah itu baru aku bisa melaksanakan tugas baru ini. Kuharap Anda tidak keberatan. Ya…tentu saja. Selamat malam."

Kurapika menutup ponselnya. Ia menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kenapa? Tugas baru lagi?" Tanya Killua yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Kurapika.

Kurapika memejamkan mata. "Ya…begitulah,"jawabnya pelan. "Aku ingin pulang besok, Killua."

"Hn….ya, bisa kulihat itu."

Killua melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak tas baju Kurapika tergeletak di dekat tepat tidur, gadis itu baru saja selesai berkemas-kemas.

"Tapi ada satu masalah,"Killua berkata lagi. "Ketua kelompok mafia yang kita serang kemarin belum mati. Sepertinya dia lolos dari kebakaran itu. Gon sudah lebih dulu ke sana."

"Aduhh…ada-ada saja! Ini sudah tiga minggu!" Kurapika mengeluh. Lalu ia terdiam dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Killua tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja dia tahu kenapa Kurapika seperti itu. Kuroro Lucifer. Sudah satu tahun ini, Kurapika menjalin cinta dengan Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu. Dan sekarang sudah tiga minggu mereka tak bertemu.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika berdiri. "Ayo, cepat kita selesaikan!"katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Hari sudah malam. Kurapika memandang rumah besar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lega, senang rasanya bisa kembali ke rumah…dan kembali ke pelukan orang yang dicintai.

Kurapika memijit kode tertentu, lalu pintu depan pun terbuka otomatis. Kurapika melangkah melewati jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan ruangan berikutnya. Ada kolam kecil di bawah jembatan itu, dihiasi kilau lampu yang remang-remang.

Kurapika mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon Shalnark, salah satu anak buah Kuroro.

"Shalnark, aku baru sampai. Tapi Netero tidak tahu, aku bilang aku baru akan kembali beberapa hari lagi."

Di seberang sana, Shalnark tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Ia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya. "Baiklah…aku akan menghapus data kepulanganmu hari ini, dan akan aku masukkan data yang baru sekitar…mm…empat hari lagi mungkin?"

"Ah…ya, empat hari tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

"Selamat bersenang-senang ya!"

Wajah Kurapika langsung merona. Ia tak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi karena Shalnark langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

Lampu menyala otomatis saat Kurapika sampai di ruangan tengah. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan menghampiri kalender yang berdiri di meja. Terdapat banyak tanda lingkaran merah dan hitam di kalender itu. Kurapika melingkari tanggal 5 September dengan pena berwarna merah.

Ia dan Kuroro Lucifer sudah tinggal bersama di rumah ini tak lama setelah mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Rumah yang modern dan nyaman, terletak di dekat danau indah, memiliki banyak dinding kaca seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Namun kebersamaan Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak mempengaruhi jalan hidup masing-masing. Mereka bisa saling menerima seutuhnya. Kuroro sebagai Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan, kelompok pencuri profesional yang berkelas dan paling ditakuti, tetap sibuk dengan berbagai rencana pencurian yang brilian. Dan Kurapika, masih bergabung dengan Perkumpulan Hunter dan sebagai Hunter yang cukup diperhitungkan, ia sering ditugaskan ke berbagai tempat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setiap kali ada kegiatan baru, Kuroro dan Kurapika selalu memberi tanda di kalender itu. Hitam untuk Kuroro, dan merah untuk Kurapika. Dengan begitu mereka akan selalu mengetahui kegiatan masing-masing dan dapat mencari celah waktu untuk bersama.

Dilihat dari tanda lingkaran hitam di kalender itu, tampaknya Kuroro pun telah mempunyai rencana dalam waktu satu minggu lagi.

Kurapika meletakkan kalender itu kembali ke tepatnya. Ia mendekati dinding kaca dan melihat ke danau. Cahaya bulan purnama tampak indah memantul ke danau itu.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan terulur dan mendekap Kurapika dari belakang. Kurapika tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kau sudah kembali,"kata Kuroro sambil mengecup rambut pirang gadis bermata biru yang berada dalam pelukannya. Rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi tanda di keningnya.

Kurapika berbalik menghadap Kuroro yang bertelanjang dada. Ia membelai dada bidang pria itu. Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kurapika.

"Halo, aku rindu padamu," Kurapika berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyuman manis Kurapika selalu membuat Kuroro tak tahan melihatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kurapika, lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening gadis itu.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku pun sangat merindukanmu,"bisik Kuroro pelan dengan suara yang menggoda. Kuroro membelai wajah Kurapika dan menciumnya sekali lagi. "Sudah tiga minggu…apakah Netero tahu kau sudah pulang?"

"Tidak…aku bilang, aku baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Aku pun sudah meminta bantuan Shalnark untuk menghapus data kepulanganku hari ini."

"Anak pintar…dan nakal. Benar-benar seleraku."

Kuroro menunduk dan menciumi leher Kurapika.

"Jadi…tepatnya kita punya waktu berapa hari? Kau juga sudah melihat jadwalku kan?" Tanya Kuroro di antara ciumannya.

"Mm…empat hari," jawab Kuroro sambil mendesah karena Kuroro menjilati telinganya.

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kurapika yang terlihat begitu cantik…dan sangat menggoda. Kuroro mencium bibir lembut Kurapika dan memasukkan lidahnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Kurapika melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu. Kuroro mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan melangkah ke arah kamar tidur mereka tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

THE END

A/N :

Plz Revieww…..! Aku sangat mengharapkan kritik yang membangun. Makasih ^^


End file.
